


Baltimore

by Zessaeth



Category: Hannibal (TV), Polar (2019)
Genre: Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Hotel Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Oral Sex, Post-Coital, Pre-Polar (2019), Prostitute Will Graham, Prostitution, Rough Sex, Smoking, Spanking, Table Sex, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Young Will Graham, renting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 14:32:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18100409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zessaeth/pseuds/Zessaeth
Summary: During an assignment in Baltimore, Duncan meets a young prostitute named Will.





	Baltimore

Duncan didn’t know what to think of Baltimore. A job is a job, a place is a place, that’s it. But like every other job, he makes the most of it. Tonight he went and to see a movie and stopped to buy a pack of smokes after. When he reached his hotel, he got out and noticed some prostitutes standing nearby, two girls and one guy. The girls were talking to each other and smoking, while the guy was bent over, talking to someone in a car.

The guy was young, mid-twenties, and had dark curls. It’s chilly outside, yet he was wearing a tight shirt and even tighter jeans, while the girls wore even less. Duncan’s eyes fell to his legs and instantly pictured them around his waist or thrown over his shoulders. He has a nice smile which disappeared, possibly due to rejection. Backing away from the car, the driver drove off and when he looked up, the younger man was looking at him.

His smile returned, and he stepped over to Duncan, just as the other prostitutes noticed him. “Hi, handsome. Looking for a date?”

“Yes. How much?”

“Depends on what you want.”

“I want a lot of things. But I’m sure you’re worth every penny.”

The younger man smiled and asked “What’s your name?”

“Duncan. And you?”

“Will. Are you staying there, Duncan?” Will asked, pointing to the hotel.

“Yes. Come.”

 

|__|

 

“Fuck.” Duncan groaned, letting his head fall back against the chair. He petted the curls at the back of Will’s head while the younger man was sucking him off. Will peered up at him through his lashes, his publishing blown wide.

“Look at those pretty eyes.”

Duncan smiled when Will blushed, his cheeks heating up to the point where Duncan could feel it, the heat around his cock even hotter now. He usually doesn’t go for guys, he’s been with maybe five guys in almost fifty years. But he’s glad he picked Will.

He was getting close, and Will knows it. Will took him deeper until he reached the base and moaned. His tongue traced up the thick vein on the underside when he pulled back. Will kept his eyes on Duncan’s as he left open-mouth kisses all over his cock. His lips were red and puffy, cheeks flushed, and the older man shook his head “You’re perfect.” Will smiled and took him back in his mouth, doing right back down to the base. He repeated this until Duncan came with a groan, and Will pulled off and swallowed.

The younger man wasted no time in standing up and going into the bathroom. Duncan pulled his pants and underwear back up and grabbed the last cigarette from his old pack before tossing the empty box into the trash. Will came out a few minutes later and asked “Mind if I have one? I ran out earlier.” Duncan handed him the one in his hand and lit it for him before unwrapping the new pack.

“Do you live in Baltimore?” Will asked after a few minutes of silence.

Duncan shook his head. “No. Just here for a few days, on business.”

Will pouted and said “Aww, that’s too bad...Could’ve been nice to have you as a regular.”

The older man smiled a little and noticed Will’s softening cock in his jeans. “How much do I owe you?”

“Normally, I charge eighty for that, but...I’ve got a soft spot for old men. Seventy dollars.” He chuckled before taking another drag, but Duncan wasn’t laughing.

 

|__|

 

The sounds of moans, grunts, and skin slapping skin filled the hotel room, and Duncan smiled. After the elderly joke, the older pulled out his wallet, slammed three hundred dollars on the dresser and told Will to take his clothes off. The younger man happily obligated and once they were both naked, he bent Will over the table and smacked his ass hard.

Duncan knows when someone is faking it, most whores do, but the pretty sounds that were coming out of Will aren’t fake. He fucked him hard and fast for a while, but he slowed down and brought his lips to his ear. “Am I still an old man, baby?”

“N-No Daddy.”

Duncan moaned and kissed his neck before asking “How many older men would you say you’ve been with?”

“I-I don’t know, Daddy...Mmm...B-But you’re the hottest one....”

“Were they good to you?”

“Some of them...Others were rougher with-with me, but you’re good to me...”

Duncan kisses him again and said “Daddy always loves to please his boys and girls...You won’t walk out of this room unsatisfied.”

Will moaned again as the older man picked up his pace again, and he held onto the edge of the table for dead life. Soon, Duncan whispered “Touch yourself for Daddy.” And Will obeyed.

He quickly jerked himself off the best he could and the slightest change of angles sent him over the edge. Will let out a wail as he coated his hand Duncan was right behind him, groaned as he filled the condom, and they stayed like that for a few minutes.

 

|__|

 

They cleaned up in silence and smoked together again before Will asked “So what do you do? You said you were here on business.”

“Insurance stuff. Very boring. I’m retiring next year.”

Will gave him a funny look, but then nodded. “Congrats. I hope you enjoy the rest of your stay here.”

“Thank you. May I ask you something?”

“Shoot.”

“What’s your price for, let’s say, forty-eight hours with me?”

Will raised an eyebrow and asked “Can you afford that?”

Duncan nodded and said “Baby, I could afford much long than that with twelve of you.”

The younger man blinked, and after a moment, he smiled. “You must be one hell of an insurance guy.”

Duncan took another drag from his cigarette and said “You have no idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> COMMENTS WOULD BE GREATLY APPRECIATED AND I WILL GLADLY ANSWER THEM!! ❤️. BUT BULLYING, KINKSHAMING, ETC, WILL NOT BE TOLERATED. SO IF YOU’RE GONNA DO THAT, THEN FUCK OFF.


End file.
